My Sisters are Monsters!
by chynnchilders
Summary: Rosalie Winchester has a pretty big family that goes through adventures and the occasional drama. Well that is to be expected when your sisters are monsters. Rated M for nudity and occasional language.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I decided to come up with a new story to help out with my writers block. This story involves family fluff, a little romance and slice of life. There will be more information after the prologue.

* * *

In a rather quiet and lovely backyard. A young girl about twelve or thirteen years old is sitting on a stone bench. Her soft dark brown hair with magenta streaks gently in the breeze, her fair skin looks a little rosy due to exposure from the sun, and her emerald green eyes watches the fountain in front of her. The only clothes she is wearing is a long sleeve orange dress with black leggings, and a black choker that completely covers her neck. Her feet are bare for a reason. Her shoes are missing because they were stolen by an cantankerous cat owned by the next door neighbor. " Ms. Winchester!" A shrill voice calls from the other backyard. The girl quickly gets up from and jogs over to the chain link fence. An elderly woman wearing librarian clothes, and has frizzy white hair is standing on the other side of the fence. She has a noticeable scowl on her wrinkled face.

" Rosalie Winchester! I demand that you stop throwing your shoes into my yard this instance!" The old lady shouted. " But Mrs. Berkeley! Your cat-" Mrs. Berkeley cuts Rosalie off. " I have been keeping my mouth shut about your family for years! But I can see why your parents don't come back home often. You and our monstrous older sisters are insufferable!"

" I like to think that my family reminds me of an cartoon that I saw one time. Except I am human and the youngest in my family." Rosalie thought as Mrs. Berkeley continues her rant. The young girl just stayed quiet for now since the elderly lady rants about everything. Literally everything. Fortunately Mrs. Berkeley is all bark and no bite. Admittedly some of the older and not to mention adopted sisters are worried. Mostly because Mrs. Berkeley has threatened to call the government to deport them. But it was unlikely that she can call the government from Paradise city, since the city is supposed to be for a peaceful co existence for extra species and humans. So Mrs. Berkeley might say that she has kept her mouth shut, but that is actually a lie. It's honestly hard to tell why she does this. Because she isn't entirely malicious. Mrs. Berkeley is just argumentative.

Rosalie actually didn't fully mind the rants. Since one of her sisters will show up soon to end the rant. Sure it was hard having a lot of older sisters who are not human. But her family are well to do, and almost all her sisters have jobs. So they are living comfortably enough to not worry about the bills. Plus the house and car is especially made for her family. Rosalie never asked about those things. However she does wish to know how her family required this house and the car.

" Hey witch! Your ranting is giving me an headache! Do me a favor and shut up!" An irritated female voice shouted. From the sounds of it, the voice is coming from a open window at the house. Rosalie took this moment to run to the house before Mrs. Berkeley explodes in rage. The last thing she needs to be in a middle of an yelling match. Luckily she enters the house just in time. She can plainly hear one of her sisters and Mrs. Berkeley having a yelling match.

" Are you sure that the school accepted her? I mean, Rose is already worried about what people think about the dark marks from her polycystic ovarian syndrome. And the school uniforms will expose the marks on her elbows." An concern female voice asked in the living room. Rosalie had paused on her way towards the stairs when she heard her name. Now she could feel her pulse race. " You forgot that they don't allow students to wear chokers. So the dark ring around her neck will be exposed too. And yes I am sure the school accepted her. Rose needs to be around people her age." A soft female voice responded.

Rosalie had heard enough of the conversation. She quickly yet quietly walks upstairs. " Why now of all times?! I was fine with homeschool! Nobody picks on me about my condition!" She thought as she walks to her bedroom. As much as she wanted to tell her eldest sister that. Rosalie really has no choice in the matter since she is still a kid. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad. And maybe pigs will sprout wings and fly.

* * *

Heyo once again! I admit that originally this was going to be another mass harem story. But I decided to make an family story instead. Note not all the sisters appear in all the chapters. Sometimes only half or one sister will be interacting with Rosalie. And the age range for the sisters is 18 to 22. Species from Monster Musume and the Monster girl encyclopedia can be suggested. But none of the ocs in my Monster Musume are in this story. And none of the Monster Musume canon characters are in this story. Now here are the personalities for the sisters.

The responsible sister

The airhead

The childish sister

The diva/fashionista

The princess

The cook/baker in the family

The nerd

The bitch with a secret heart of gold

The calm sister

The prankster

The seductress (Also know as the one sister who flirts with guys a lot)

The pure sister

The lazy one

The tomboy aka the sporty one

The stern one

The shy one

The gamer (Different from the nerd)

The pervert

The girly sister

The hard worker

The nature lover

The gloomy sister

The stoic sister

The medical expert (Aka the sister who knows a lot about medical conditions, illnesses etc.)

The protective sister

This personality list looks good to me. However if you guys want me to add another personality for a possible new sister, you guys can suggest it. Because I might make an good, but perverted guy who intends to have the older Winchester sisters for his idea of an mass harem. The next chapter is going to be called First Day at a New School part one.


	2. First Day at a New School Part 1

At a white and not to mention big kitchen. Rosalie is sitting at small table eating a bowl of cereal

" Why did this have to happen to me?" Rosalie moped as she twirls her spoon in her bowl of Reese puffs. The young girl looked very uncomfortable in her new short sleeve dark blue shirt, a knee length dark blue skirt, long white socks and plain brown shoes. " Ewww! That outfit is so gross! Just take it off and burn it!" An female Orc squealed in disgust as she enters the kitchen. Unlike most Orcs, Leanne was sort of attractive. She has long brown hair, pink skin like a pig, her nose is a pig snout, and her feet are like a pigs except she put glittery blue nail polish on her nails. She is wearing a pale green crop top that exposes her stomach, and hotpants. Leanne is also a little chubby since she has a muffin top. At high school she was known as a grad A bitch due to her inability to be nice.

However she secretly does have her nice moments. " Dear Leanne. Rosalie needs that outfit so she can go to school." An polite voice said. Across from Rosalie is a mermaid. Her name is Serena. She has long soft and silky purple hair, fair skin, aquamarine color eyes, fin like ears, and a purple fish tail for legs. She is wearing a baby blue sweet Lolita dress, a matching color barrette on her head, and around her neck is a seashell necklace. Serena is known as the princess due to proper manners. And because Rosalie thought she looks like a princess.

Leanne rolls her eyes as she grabs a plate with sunny side up eggs and bacon. " Nooooooo! Leona already left!" Two voices wailed together as blur of yellow and orange shot into the kitchen. The Orange blur soon becomes a harpy with orange hair and feathers. While the yellow blur becomes a yellow hair and carapace small Arachne breed. " Molly, your scrambled eggs and bacon is on the counter." Leanne huffed. Molly the harpy blinks a few times before she notices her plate. " An your favorite sausage, bacon and eggs is on the counter too, Nini." Rosalie told the small Arachne breed. The two happily gets their food without fixing their tops.

The cute but uncomfortable sounds of the two wolfing down their food doesn't bother the three other girls. They are used to this. Although Leanne looks totally grossed out. The next three to arrive is the undead trio. Astrid the zombie has short cherry red hair in a blunt cut, one yellow eye, one chocolate brown eye, patchwork skin since she has been sewn up many times. She is wearing a blue Japanese school uniform for some reason. Most likely from some game she is currently playing. Lindsey the ghost has a white transparent body, long grey hair, steel grey eyes, and wearing a black lacy nightgown. Desiree the Wight has bubblegum pink hair tied up in a ponytail, pale white smooth skin, and cherry red eyes that sometimes glow. She is wearing a pink frock dress and a pink bow in her hair.

The three sit down at the table to keep their sisters company. " I guess Fiore is already outside." Astrid said referring to their Alraune sister. " Yeah. Sunlight and water is her only source of food." Lindsey said in her usual gloomy tone. " Rosie, you need to finish your cereal. Zoë is waiting to take you to school." Serena told her youngest sister. Rosalie sighs as she continues eating her breakfast.

" Ahhhhhhhh! Why are you naked, Emily you lazy dragonewt!?" An startled voice screamed. " Because I didn't feel like wearing clothes!" Emily shouted back sounding very startled. " Why did Stephanie had to be an mimic? She always pops out of that stupid chest to scare someone." Leanne asked with an irritated sigh. " Don't be so mean." Rosalie lightly scolds Leanne as she gets up from her seat. She was about to grab her now empty bowl. When Desiree waved her had dismissively. " I'll put your bowl in the sink for you." She smiled. " Thanks Desiree." Rosalie thanked her sister before she leaves the kitchen.

In the living room is a rather surprising scene. A young beautiful woman with long peach color hair, and wearing a blue halterneck top is partly a pirate chest that is in front of one of the two couches. On the dark purple couch is a slightly tan skin woman with black scales on her arms, legs, and some on her cheeks. The woman is already asleep with her short black hair all messy. She is also completely naked. Rosalie was used to this since Emily is a sometime nudist. However seeing an annoyed looking Stephanie flicking at Emily's right breast is unusual. From the soft noises Emily is making at the moment. The couch will be in danger of getting thrown to the curve is very soon.

Rosalie quickly exits her house to see two centaurs kneeling on the grass. One platinum blonde hair in a bun, has white horse ears, pale skin on her human half, and wearing a white blouse, and a long black skirt. The other one has long black hair in a low ponytail, black horse ears, healthier looking skin, and wearing a sleeveless grey top and a long white skirt. " Hey Anastasia! You need to stop Stephanie before we have to get rid of the couch." The human girl called out. The centaur with platinum blonde hair scrambles to her hooves before taking off towards the front door.

The remaining centaur looks at Rosalie with curious green eyes. " Is thou ready to go to thou's new school?" She asked with a British accent. " I am Zoë." Rosalie replies even though she is mentally dreading this. The young brunette girl gets on Zoë's horse half and wraps her arms around her sister's slim human waist. The centaur get up on her hooves before she sprints off at a fast pace. " I'm amazed that no one has given her a speeding ticket." Rosalie thought as Zoë races past people on the sidewalk. Only one person falls down trying to get out of the way. " Winchesters!" An familiar voice shrieked in anger.

" Eek... Mrs. Berkeley is mad again." Rosalie commented mildly as Zoë finally slows down to walk. The young brunette looks up to see an impressive looking school. Well it would be impressive if her heart wasn't next to her stomach. " Oh dear. I really did a good job to dress appropriate clothes. I don't see an handsome single father here." Zoë sighed. Unlike most centaurs, Zoë usually dresses in revealing clothes and flirts with guys who catches her attention.

The female centaur then slightly kneels down for Rosalie to get off without difficulties. " I hate to ask you this, beloved sister. But if one of your teachers is handsome and unmarried, please tell them my number." Zoë pleaded while giving her the puppy dog eyes. " Fine." Rosalie sighed with a small smile. Zoë happily smiles before she trots towards home.

* * *

" This is the worst day ever." Rosalie thought as she lays her head down on her desk. It has been only twelve minutes since she has entered her classroom. And already her classmates have been whispering about the dark ring around her neck. Where is her choker when she really needs it? Suddenly the classroom door is flung open so hard it almost gets ripped off the hinges. " Hello fellow classmates of Paradise city academy! Are you ready to rock?!" A British accented voice greets rather loudly. The teacher, Mr. Boesky an portly man in his late forties scowls. " Quinn Matheson! Come in this instant and sit down at your desk! Also this is not an concert!" He ordered. " Yeah, yeah. Don't get your blood pressure up, Old man. You have to liven up." An androgynous looking boy enters the classroom.

He looks like the kind of person that Rosalie gets warned about from her Long Leg Arachne Breed sister, Elsa. A dangerous delinquent. Quinn has short green hair that is shaved on the left side, orange color eyes, slightly tan skin, some sort of tattoo on the right side of his neck, and a piercing on his bottom lip. His clothes is a black leather jacket, a white shirt with the word Metallica on it, blue jeans that have seen better days, and black combat boots with silver chains on it. Rosalie realizes that she was staring for way too long. Because now Quinn is staring at her with a grin. Rosalie couldn't tell if the grin is of amusement or predatory.

This is going to be a long day at school.

* * *

Hi everyone! The Authoress here! Quinn will be one of Rosalie's friends. Quinn is the friendly rebel with small criminal record. So Rosalie's sisters will be against Rosalie being friends with Quinn for a short while. Now here are the sisters both mentioned and introduced in this chapter.

Anastasia the Dairy Breed Centaur (The responsible sister)

Elsa the Long Leg Breed Arachne (The protective sister)

Stephanie the Mimic (The prankster)

Emily the Dragonewt (The lazy sister)

Leanne the Orc (The bitch with a secret heart of gold)

Serena the Mermaid (The princess)

Astrid the Zombie (The gamer)

Desiree the Wight (The girly sister)

Zoë the Centaur (The seductive sister)

Lindsey the Ghost (The gloomy sister)

Molly the Harpy (The airhead)

Nini the Small Arachne Breed (The childish sister)

Fiore the Alraune (The nature lover)


	3. First Day at a New School Part 2

Ever since Rosalie saw the grin from Quinn. She has tried her best to avoid him. Now it is lunch time. " If only I brought something to eat before I came here." Rosalie groans as she puts her head in her hands. She is sitting on a bench at the back part of the school. No one else was around, so she thought it was a great place to hide from Quinn. " Want my lunch?" An familiar voice asked. Rosalie gasps in shock as she turns around to see Quinn. The boy is holding a brown paper bag in his left hand which shoves towards Rosalie.

Rosalie grabs it and looks inside the bag in surprise. Inside the bag is a delicious turkey club sandwich. " Why?" She simply asked Quinn who sits down next to her. " Because I find you interesting. I mean, you haven't screamed at the top of your lungs like the others." The green hair boy replies casually. To avoid an possible awkward conversation. Rosalie starts to eat the sandwich. It was good, but it wasn't as tasty as Leona's chicken and egg club sandwiches. " Wow there are a lot of gorgeous extra species women on this cellphone!" Rosalie turns her head to see Quinn with her cellphone. The first picture she could see is a cute Kobold girl with brown fur and wear a track outfit. It was a picture of her sister Carly.

" Hey! Give that back!" Rosalie shouted as she reaches out to snatch her cellphone. Quinn chuckles and holds the phone away from her. " So these pictures are important to you. Do you go around taking pictures of beautiful extra species women for an hobby?" He teasingly asked her. He flips though the pictures again until he gets to a certain picture. The picture is of a blue slime woman with long curly slime hair, and wearing a queen like dress made of slime, and a crown on her head. " This one is certainly a hot for a slime." Quinn joked. This set off Rosalie. That slime is her sister Prilla an queen slime. " Those women and slime are my sisters!" Rosalie retorted angrily as she snatches the cellphone. Quinn looks at her in surprise as she gets off from the bench. Rosalie storms towards the school building when Quinn grabs her wrist.

" I'm so sorry! I really shouldn't have said those things! I have a bad habit of saying things before I think." Quinn apologized. He actually sounds like he is generally sorry. " I forgive you this time. But I will kick you in the boy parts if you ever talk about my sisters like that again." Rosalie warned earning an confused look. " What are you talking about? I'm a girl." Quinn told her. Rosalie looks shocked at that. An awkward silence followed and lingered for a few seconds. " So why are your sisters extra species?" Quinn asked with an awkward cough.

" My parents adopted them before I was born. My parents never told me how they met my sisters, but I know it was legal. Because Elsa would have reported them." Rosalie explained. " Sounds like you have an strict sister." Quinn chuckled.

" Don't forget stern. She is an policewoman after all. But it's Madeleine who is really stern even though she is an Greater Devil."

" Seriously?! Now I definitely need to be careful during band practice! Teehee!"

" You are in a band? How old are you?" Rosalie questioned Quinn. " Yes. And I am fifteen for now." The older girl replied with a proud smile. Luckily the bell rings before Rosalie faints from the surprising answer. " We better go before handsome Mr. Blair gets mad!" Quinn laughed merrily. She grabs Rosalie's right wrist and dashes towards the building with her.

* * *

It's been a few hours since Rosalie and Quinn had their chat. Now the brunette girl opening the front door of her house. " I'm home!" She called out as she enters the house. The first thing that greets her is the smell of Salisbury steak. Without any hesitation, she dashes towards the dining room. All her sisters are seated at the long table in the yellow room. Rosalie sits down between Serena and Fiore. Fiore is an Alraune. She has green skin, rose red eyes, long grass like hair, and she is standing in the middle of an rose. Her only clothes is a skirt made of big flower petals, a flower petal bra, and a pretty rose crown on her head. Under her rose is wagon since she has trouble moving around. Fiore takes an dainty sip from her bowl full of water.

Across from them is Arabella, Leona and Elsa. Arabella is a minotaur. She has medium length black and white hair, fair skin with a rosy tinge, bronze color eyes, cow horns, cow ears, cow tail and cow legs. Her only clothing is her blue overalls that strain against her breasts. Leona an elf has long soft pink hair, lilac eyes, fair skin with noticeable traces of flour on her right cheek, and pointy ears. She is still wearing her white baker uniform from work. Elsa has long white hair, fair skin, light brown carapace on her arms and spider half. She is still wearing her pale blue work shirt and black skirt.

Rosalie was about to scoop up some mashed potatoes. When the look in Elsa's six red eyes stop her. " How was school, Cadet?" The policewoman asked almost casual. " It wasn't awful. I think I made a friend." Rosalie replied as she eats a spoonful of mashed potatoes. " Ooooooh! See school isn't so bad!" Arabella grinned. Rosalie playfully rolls her eyes. " Hmmmmmm... Mind if I make an inquiry, Rosie?" An sultry voice asked. Rosalie looks to the left to see Dorothy the Elder Devil. She has her elbows on the table and her chin resting on her delicate hands. It was amazing that she hasn't gotten any food on her red satin evening dress. " Go ahead, Dorothy." Rosalie encourage.

" Is this friend a girl or a boy?" Dorothy asked while strand of blood red hair from her face. The interested look made her curiosity very obvious. It was always obvious that she is interested to know the gender of Rosalie's new friend. " A girl. And she thinks that you gals are gorgeous." Rosalie quipped. This brought about an surprising reaction from her sisters. They were all blushing with an embarrass expression on their faces. Even sexually forward Dorothy has a noticeable blush on her dark chocolate skin. " *Ahem* Oh well that is nice..." Leona awkwardly coughs.

This is when it finally dawns on Rosalie. None of her sisters have anything against LGBT community. However they weren't used to being flirted by someone of the same sex. They were all used to guys flirting with them. Although it is hinted that it isn't just flirting. Since Dorothy and Zoë have stayed all night at a guy's place. " So anyway, can you describe your new friend?" Fiore asked Rosalie. The moment she described Quinn she knew that she made a mistake. " You are not going to be friends with that girl. Officer Peterson has arrested that girl five times for larceny and vandalism." Elsa announced while crossing her arms. " I have to agree with Elsa." Sayaka the Yuki-Onna calmly spoke up while smoothing her white kimono, before she tucks a strand of hair behind her left ear. The young girl could hear Rowena's snakes for hair hissing in agreement! And those snakes rarely agree to anything! " W-what?" Rosalie stuttered not believing this turn of events.

" Sweetie, this is for your wellbeing. Mother and father put us in charge of taking care of you. And that includes keeping you away from people with criminal records. So please don't be mad. We are saying this to keep you safe." Ariel the unicorn said while straightening her white dress. Carly pats on the unicorn's pink hair as if she is saying " Good job!".

" YOU GUYS SPENT AN WHOLE HOUR LAST NIGHT CONVINCING ME TO MAKE SOME FRIENDS! YET HERE YOU GUYS ARE TELLING ME TO DO THE OPPOSITE NOW! MAKE UP YOU MINDS, DARN IT!" Is what Rosalie would say, if she knew that she had some support. Unfortunately for her, all of them are agreeing with Elsa. Even Molly and Nini are agreeing with Elsa! Then again those two probably don't understand what is going on. "The bad thing about having so many siblings is that you don't know whose side they will be on. In my case, they are always on someone else side instead of mine." Rosalie thought in despair. So much for having an first friend.

* * *

Back in black! Just kidding! I'm not doing random song lyrics in the author note. Now it is time for another small list of the sisters mentioned and introduced in this chapter.

Ariel the Unicorn (The pure sister)

Carly the Kobold (The tomboy and sporty sister)

Sayaka the Yuki-Onna (The calm sister)

Madeleine the Greater Devil (The stern sister)

Prilla the Queen Slime (The diva)

Arabella the Minotaur (The hard worker)

Leona the Elf (The cook/baker in the family)

Dorothy the Elder Devil (The pervert)

Rowena the Medusa (The Nerd)

The last three sisters will be introduced in the next chapter.


End file.
